Drake Flame: A Legend in The Making
by Tahm Kench- The River King
Summary: At a young age Drake Flame could do this people older than him couldn't even dream of. Follow him as he learns to use his powers and get better at them while creating a team to assist him. He will travel across the Ben 10 universe and beyond. Characters from all sorts of different shows will be in this story. OC's ARE ALLOWED
1. Chap 1: And Then There was Drake

**Chap 1: And Then There was Drake**

**MC: Welcome one and all to "Drake Flame: The Making of a Legend." This is my first story on this profile; hence the 2. This is in the prime Ben 10 universe but Drake shows up sometime during alien force. The first couple chapters will be short but it will lengthen from there. AND BEGIN THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

It was late afternoon. A single star was in the sky as the sun went down beneath the mountains. The streets were empty and the light from the lamp posts were clearly visible. No one was on the road besides one 11 year old boy. He wore a white T-shirt and brown pants.

He was kicking a bottle down the street when a loud shout was heard. The sound was from an alleyway and he peeked over the corner. His jaw dropped by what he saw.

Ben Tennyson was in front of his eye fighting a criminal. He smiled as he watched the hero do his work. There were about five criminals but with Ben as Stink-fly, they weren't much of a problem.

The boy watched in awe but was frightened out of his gaze by someone talking. "Why are you stalking Mr. Tennyson?" said a voice. The boy turned around to see a boy wearing a power suit with a green color-scheme.

The boy got up from watching Ben and said "I...um, respect his line of work. I'm Drake Flame by the way," said the boy we now know as **Drake**.

The boy wearing the power-suit smiled and said "I'm Chrono Spanner and I see you like heroes," **Chrono **was ready to tell that he was a hero himself. Drake responded "Yes I was planning to become one myself."

They sat there watching Ben as he shot stink-fly gunk into one of the criminal's face then flew another in the air and crashed him into another.

The silence of the two was broken when Drake said "I like your suit." Chrono was dumb stroked. People usually don't like his suit till they see it in action. "Could you repeat that?" Chrono asked.

Drake repeated "I. Like. Your. Suit."

Chrono got excited and started yapping "You know I could make one for you, it was based off the power rangers. Do you like the power rangers?"

Drake answered "I was a fan and then Power Rangers-Samurai came out"

Chrono agreed "yeah, compared to jungle fury etc., samurai was a waste." suddenly a RV drove up and parked by the alley. Drake jumped in a box to hide himself but Chrono just tapped his belt and he disappeared. A red light shone from the alley and 10-year old Ben ran from the alley and into the RV. It then drove off with him.

Drake's head popped from the box with a confused look. "Chrono, where are you?"

A gleam then shone and he reappeared. Drake was shocked by this "How did you do that?" Chrono then laughed "It's all in the suit my friend".

Drake shrugged "I guess that's suit is better than I thought."

Chrono then looked at his wrist, which did not have a watch, "Oh look at the time my friend, I got to go"

Drake saddened "really, I was having fun"

Chrono tapped his belt and a portal appeared, "I have places I need to be but you will see me on your 16th birthday. And don't become a PLUMBER, It doesn't suit you**.**"

Drake looked confused and said nervously "Why would I wanna clean people's toilets?"

Chrono chuckled **(as a time traveler he's used to laughing at people) **"You'll see". He then left through the portal which disappeared.

Drake sighed. He didn't get many friends and he wouldn't forget this one. He threw the can from before as far as he could, which was pretty far, and then continued walking.

* * *

**MC: Don't worry future episodes will be longer. And also in the other chapters Drake will be 15 then 16.**

** MC-Drakers out**


	2. Chap 2: Bye, Bye Thunder

**MC: Hey guys it's MC-Drakers here with episode two. Now yes its been a while but don't worry i will make it worth the wait...in another episode. But for now...**

**(A girl by the name of Natalia walks in with a red earmuff around her neck and a smartphone in her hand)**

**Natalia: What the hell are you doing?**

**MC: I'm making a intro for my story and you're in the shot.**

**Natalia: Oh really, what if I want to be in the shot.**

**MC: Then I'd have to redo it**

**Natalia: And what if I post it myself**

**MC: Dont you dare**

**Natalia: oops *Presses button to send story***

**MC: NOOOOO!**

**(Tears at the end authurs note)**

* * *

The scene begins with a overview of bellwood. It slowly zoomed into a store with the words "Jerry's Jewelrys" on it. A hulking thug with a scar across his face enterred the store. He had a black shirt, black jacket and black pants. In oppose to this he had a purple lightning mark on his shoulder and a sack over his shoulder.

He walked to the center of the store and put one hand in the air. I this hand was a gun and he shot it two times "Everybody out!" he yelled. Everyone cowwered at the gun and ran out as fast as possible. The thug then grabbed a old asian man by the collar and held him then said "No not you, I will be needing you".

The thug pushed him to a glass case forcefully and gave him a hammer then orderred him to break it.

Fearfully the man quiverred unable to move or speak out of fear. "Come on, come on. Break it!" h yelled.

The old man gently brought down the hammer and hit the glass, merely cracking it.

Out of frustration the thug through up his hands muttering a few curse words. He then put a gun to the asains head and said gently but forcefully "Break...it".

Out of fright the asian man quickly hit the glass breakin it then said hopefully "c-can i l-leave now".

The thug made a big smile "Of course" the asian man made a happy smile "Just put it in the bag so i wont have to kill."

Fearfully the asian man sowly reached for the large diamond. The scene zoomed out to a worms eye view and a foot stepped in the view. A mysterious boy with a black long jacket covering his entire body stepped in the store.

"P-please don't hurt me," stammered the asian man.

"I won't have to, if you do what I say," the thug reassured.

"Well, I hope you will be paying for those," said the mysterious boy getting both mens attention.

"You have no business here boy, why dont you go play with your action figures and avoid any trouble," the thug said.

The boy made a smie which could be the only thing undo the jacket "I assure you, I have more business hear than you do" the boy stated as he pushed off his jacket reavealing him to be a 15-year old **Drake** with a black jacket and a white undershirt. He had black spiky hair and brown eyes. He had long brown pants with a belt but the belt's buckle had what resembled a small plumber badge on it.

"Okay -guy lets see how tough you are," he said as he pinted the gun to the boy but istantly the asian man came out of nowhere with a foldable meta chair and slammed it on the back of the thugs head. The thug fell to the floor grunting in pain. And the asian man pushed the gun to Drake.

"Oh you little..." yelled the thug as he tackld the asian man and threw him into a glass case. The thug stood up and brushed off his hands. He then looked towards Drake and was shocked to see hm holding the gun. But he held the gun by the tip with both fingers then said "What a disgusting and worthless weapon."

Seeing Drake with his weapon and realising he was defenseless the thug ran off and jumped through the gllass window shattering it. Drake quickly ran towards the asian man and checked his pulse. "He's good" Drake muttered as he ran off towards the thug.

The thud was a good distance infront Drake but Drake was catching up. They turned a corner and a large crowd was on the street. The thug looked at the crowd shocked. He turned around just in time to see Drake turn the corner. He quickly started running making his way through the crowd. The gap he ran through closed and Drake tried to look over the crowd. Drake then quicly ran in a aley way and made his way up the fire escape.

(Line Break)

"Back at Jeremy's Jewelrys"

A police car pulled up at the store. The Policeman stepped out of the car and walked towards the basically destroyed store.

He enterred with his gun at his ready then as he saw the asian from before he dropped his stance and stormed towards him. He went down and began fanning him. The asian stirred and looked up at the police. The police made a sigh of relief and helped him up.

"Thank you" said the asian but he was cut and bleeding badly se he fell back down on his knee.

"Explain to me what happened," said the police as he put the asians hand around his shoulder and brought him to the car. Both went in the car and soon the siren turned on and they drove away.

(Line Break)

"Back at the chase"

The thug emerged from the large group of people panting. He looked over then to see that Drake didnt give chase. He smirked and then ran in a alley to catch his breath. Drake who was watching his from the rooftops smiked as well.

As soon as the man was far enough inside the alley a loud thud was heard as Drake jumped from the roof.

"What the hell" yelled the thug as he turned around "How'd you find me!?"

"It wasn't hard, just follow the stench of despiration," mocked Drake as he slowly stepped forward.

Scared the thug started stepping back,"Stay away, I-i'm not afraid to hurt you."

Drake smiled "But you are afraid of me," he then rubbed his hand against the wall as he advanced. As his hand rubbed it slowly absorbed the matter of the wall and his forearm became stone.

The thug looked at him in fear "W-what are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare," muttered Drake as the camera panned away from the alley and the sound of the thug being beaten and his screams of pain were heard.

Soon after, you see Drake emerge from the alley brushing of his hands. Then the sound of a phone rigning was heard and he pulled out phone.

"Hello, Drake Flame speaking," he said.

"Ah, Drake. We will need you at headquarters right away," said the voice on the phone.

"Okay I'll be right over. I was just...tying up some loose ends," Drake joked as the camera panned back to the alley where the thug hung helplessly upside down on the fire escape with a stop sign wrapped around him.

(Line Break)

"PLUMBER HQ"

The scene showed Mount Rushmore as they zome in closer then went inside. Inside their was a large PLUMBER base of, well, PLUMBERS. Drake strolled through with peppy bounce in his step. He wave at a man then made a 'wink and gun' gesture to a female pyronite. He then opened the door to a small office grabbed a wheeed chair andspun it around sitting on it backwards.

Behind the desk was a man of about 45-years. He had a bushy beard and fair complection. He wore the usual plumber armor and by the look on his face you know he didnt 'fancy' Drake.

The man said in a hoarse tone "Hello there Drake, I suppose you dont know why we called you here."

Drake shook his head "I don't recall doing anythin worty of your atention, **Johnathon**"

The man we now know as Johnathon chuckled "Well you should, I only hapenned 15-minutes ago," he said this as he turned his computer showing Drake a video which looked outside a store. On the outside you could see Jeremy's Jewelys.

Johnathon continued "A store, that was across the street from Jeremy's Jewelrys, is owned by a plumber. Our Tech Team thereby has direct access to the video. As soon as the saw it they contacted me."

Drake stared in confusion "Why yoou?" he asked.

Johnathon frowned and said "I was the only one available."

Drake nodded in understanding then he asked "So why is this important"

"Because the guy you beat up, Is a member of a notorious Gang known as the Thunder clan."

Drake jumped up "Oh yeah, he said something about the Thunder Gang."

The video on the computer then finised and Johnathan closed it down while saying "we also heard of a arrest of a member of the Thunder clan, we suppose you were the cause."

Drake nodded "most likely"

"Well after eing arrested we have knoledge the guy swore and sweared revenge on you, meaning you revealed your name," he frowned.

"So you wan't me to take down the thunder clan, since they have a bone to pick wih me" explained Drake which shocked Johnathan.

"Exactly" Johnathon said.

Drake then got up smiling. He didnt get missions often for he wasnt a plumber but when he did he liked them. The he picked up his knapsack which he had left behind before and head out. As he reached for the knob he stopped and turned before saying "Wouldn't it be easier to attack them with plumbers."

"Yes," agreed Johnathon ,"But the plumbers aren't alowed in human gang problems"

Drake said "oh" as he left the office and then the PLUMBER base.

(Line Break)

"Later That Night at a Remote Jail"

The gaurd pushed the thug from before towards his wore the usual orange jumper suit and by the name on the back of his shirt we now know him as **Micheal Romny. **

"Okay Romny," he said as he pushed him in the cell, "Now I want you to be a good boy and stay in your cell." he then slammed the barred door shut.

"I'm not counting on it," muttered Micheal.

"What was that maggot," yelled the gaurd. The Gaurd then looked down both sides of the straight, wide hall then leaned closer to Micheal's cell, "You know, I spitefully told the others to stay clear just so I could do this," he then pushed in his hand and poked his head. "You like that, I bet you don't, you lousy retch."

Across the hall a thick man, who wore a similar jumpsuit but without the name, sat in the corner of his cell. He took up a piece of paper and showed it to Micheal. On this paper, was a purple lightning bolt. Micheal smiled and nodded at him and seeing this the gaurd turned to the other inmate.

"Oh, you already made a friend, well...Urk" he said as Micheal lifted him by his throat. The gaurd pulled out a taser and Micheal quickly pushed his at the adjacent cell. The other inmate quickly arose and grabbed the gaurd kicked him then as soon as he turned around , the inmate punched him in the nose and pushed him back to Micheal who inturn jabbed him in the face. The gaurd fell in front of the other inmates cell in pain, he closed his eyes.

As he recovered he quickly opened his eyes, the only thing he saw was a metal pole swung down at his face, knocking him out.

The other inmate quickly pulled the quard to him and took his keys. He opened his lock and the Micheal's.

"Thanks **Morise,**" muttered Micheal and the inmate quickly went up and opened four other inmates cells. All the prisoners made an uproar, streching at then wanting to be free.

"Sorry fellas," yelled Morise, "Thunder clan only."

Micheal then took the gaurds gun and they ran out the back. They shot the little gaurds they saw and stole their guns. soon all six had guns and they used one of the gaurds tag to open the gate. They soon made it out and ran to broken down police truck. Two of then droped their guns and popped the doors off.

"So you screwed then off like you were asked," smiled Micheal.

Morise frowned "It was hard, but if I didn't would have my head."

They ran To the gate and about 30 gaurd ran out and without question began firing their weapons. The two inmates with the seeingly bulletproof car doors held them up and blocked the bullets.

Soon a pickup truck zoomed by and the thunder clan members jumped in with Micheal in the front passenger seat and morise in the midle of the back seat. The two men with the 'shields' jumped in the trunk.

As the van drove off two police trucks drove then down.

It was a straight road and the police trucks were slowly getting closer.

"Their gaining," yelled one guy in the back. "Then shoot them down," responded Micheal.

The two me with guns then opened their windows and began firing. A bullet hit te police cars tire and it sweaved off the road but the other on stilk gave chase.

* * *

**I'm sorry all of yall but im cancelling this story. I just find this so hard to write in comparrison to my other stories. I will still be continuing all of my others and I will be putting this up for adoption, so if you want to claim it just PM me.**

**But I am starting a new fanfic named Absolute Suspence Island. Its a fanfic of the Total Drama Series and It will start with twists. First of all there is 15 characters instead of 16. Second there will be 5 teams istead of 2/3. And last but not least, all character will be...from the ATLA universe. AKA, 3 Firebender, 3 waterbenders, 3 earthbenders, 3 airbenders(shut up i know there extinct but there from before the genocide) and 3 nonbenders.**

**Hope you will be looking forward to it.**


End file.
